duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Lulu Takigawa
Lulu Takigawa was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot She was Katta Kirifuda's childhood friend. She was frail and sickly since young and spent most of the time in the hospital. Katta visited her numerous times during their childhood and he gave her joy by playing with her. Unknown to her, Lucifer, her brother, also visited her and gave her a pouch necklace, which contains the 3D Dragheart card. She also plays a Blue Rose music box when she was left alone and reading her journal. She have a love interest on Katta. She made a formal appearance in episode 1, working in a card shop Katta was visiting. During the time she worked in the shop, she had gained a lot of knowledge about the Duel Masters game. Learning that Katta wanted to duel again, she gave him a pre-constructed mono Fire Civilization Dragon deck for him to start dueling. Despite being sickly, she is very strong, being able to lift heavy boxes and carry a duel table. During Katta's first match after 2 years,she explains to Hokaben, who was watching about the game and how it works. In episode 2, she was introduced as a new student in the school, and as a classmate of Katta. When she told Katta and Hokaben about the Duel Masters National Tournament to them after class, Katta was not paying attention to the details at first. However, he agreed to her that he will participate and win. In episode 6, she gave Katta Glenmalt, Dragon Edge and quickly ran back to the card shop to get Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword/Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. She returned to the tournament venue just in time to give Katta the card and fainted by exhaustion after Katta won in the semi-finals against Benchan with a contented look on her face. When she woke up in the nursing room, she noticed the blue rose on the vase. During the opening of the Lucifer World Cup, she noticed that the blue rose that Lucifer holds is the same as the one on the vase. When Katta lost the duel against Kojiro and injured his hand, she rushed to him. Kojiro told her if Katta does not get stronger, he won't be able to make it to the Duel Masters Nationals. She tried her best to comfort Katta about his loss, in which she failed to do so. Fortunately, Katta's gloominess was short lived after watching Lucifer and Kojiro duels in the finals. In the post tournament party, she and Katta noticed that the portrait on the wall have some resemblance to her. Lucifer gave her a glare after he walked past her. She helped Dragon Ryu to deliver the oden to the customers in the water theme park. When Katta tried to hold back his embarrassment due to Sasori's honey trap during the duel between Hokaben and Sasori, she pushed him into the water. She along with Katta and Hokaben watched Bucyake being part of the Haraguro X concert as an exhibition duelist. The day before the fireworks festival, she asked Katta to be with her, in which Katta agrees. During the festival, she waited for Katta to come, in which he made it on time to watch the fireworks together and had a slight memory of Lucifer. She told Katta, Bucyake and Hokaben about the Duel Masters Nationals and about the tournament structure. She gave Katta a pet hamster named Hamukatsu as a companion for Katta. The next day, she told Katta about the challenge that he was able to do in the restaurant to obtain a Victory card, Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident. Katta agreed to the challenge quickly and completed it, receiving the card. She and Hamukatsu supported Katta during the shop tournament duel and he won against Justice by using the new card and earning a spot in the Nationals. In episode 26, during the school field trip to Kyoto, she followed Katta around, eventually to a secluded area, where they encountered a mysterious masked duelist Gyou. Gyou uses his bandages to strike her and the pouch necklace reveals the hidden card Lucifer gave to her. It was when her memory of seeing Lucifer when they were kids became a bit clearer. When Katta intercepted Gyou's attention, in return he was tied up to the pole, she decided to fight using the card. During the duel, she felt a bit dizzy, but decide to continue in order to free Katta and managed to turn the tables. Despite being able to conduct 2D and 3D Dragsolution, she lost to Gyou and fainted. Her card was taken away and Katta and Hamukatsu were enraged by what Gyou had done to her. In episode 27, she was carried back to the hotel to rest. When Hamukatsu explains that Katta was fighting Gyou, she got worried and gave Hamukatsu curry bread,asking him to bring it to Katta. In episode 29, she had worked on a new Super Victory deck for Katta,powering up his Glenmalt. However as Katta was watching Hamukatsu, she took Hamukatsu in order to draw his attention and dueled against him. She was amazed by Katta's ability to draw and summon dragons and his Gaial Command Dragon deck but kept her seriousness during the duel. She lost to Katta and gave him the deck, falling asleep afterwards. In episode 31, she managed to get to Katta due to message sent by 'Mr Match', who was actually Katta's brother, Shobu Kirifuda which pinpoints his location. When she realized that Katta's next opponent before the nationals, "Lady Clay Pot" is his mother, Mai Kirifuda, she was surprised that Katta does not even recognize his own mother at first sight and decided to keep it to herself. She cheered for Katta during his duel against Mai and was also transported to a different location together with Katta by helicopter,where Shobu was waiting for them. In episode 33, she supported Katta during his duel against his brother Shobu, in which it was the first time she know that Katta has a sibling. After Katta won and become one of the finalist of the Duel Masters National Tournament, she was elated that Katta was able to make it through. She returns home and joins Katta who was observing the statue of his brother at the park, bringing some curry buns with her and watching him enjoying his buns. Before the tournament, she dreams of being together with Katta and scares Hamukatsu to not interfere with her affairs. Katta promised her that he will win. When she realized that Komei is cheating in the duel, she shouted to Katta about Komei's cheating schemes and was also angry that Komei cheats in the duel. She was amazed by Benchan's reason to fight is because of Katta during his duel against Lucifer. Like Katta, she was surprised that Lucifer crushed the blue rose he had attached to the clock, meaning that Lucifer does not have a time limit to duel anymore. She was part of the 3-on-3 New Year exhibition match together with Katta and Hokaben. She worked on her deck together with Katta and Hokaben. Before Katta returns home, he asked her about the reason she helped him to be in the Duel Masters National Tournament. Realizing that Katta might had guessed out her own reasons, she showed him the letter that was left by her long lost brother, the words "We will meet again in the Duel Masters National Tournament". She explained that the reason she wanted Katta to be in the National Tournament is to help her to find her long lost family. She then explained that after she recovered long after Katta left the hospital and returns to his brother, as she does not know her own family, she was adopted. As she was unable to do long matches, she asked Katta to be in the nationals in place of her instead. During the exhibition match, she was eliminated by her own long lost brother Lucifer, whom she was not aware. She then watched the tournament rounds together with Katta. During Sasori and Kojiro's duel in the tournament round, she had fallen for Sasori's charm, making Katta and the others oblivious. She also laughed at Katta's appearance change, which was caused by Hattori. She was also shocked by Gyou's monstrous form and his devilish dueling style during Hokaben's duel against Gyou in the tournament rounds, bewildering if those kind of people like him to be present in the national tournament. She received a call from Helen, learning about Lucifer's situation. She along with Katta and Bucyake arrived to the greenhouse and catches Helen and Justice after Hamukatsu frees them, with Yohdel landing right at Bucyake. Before Katta's duel against Gyou,she gives Katta curry buns to give him strength to continue on working his deck. In episode 43,she decided to cheer Katta's mood up by making chocolate.However,it got stolen by Bucyake.She dueled him and won,completing her homemade chocolate and giving it to Katta. During the finals,she brought Hokaben, Bucyake and unknown to her, Kojiro's three brothers on tow to the duel location;the submit of Mount Fuji. She along with Hokaben and Bucyake celebrates Katta's victory against Kojiro. Despite the victory,she still was unable to find her family, which was her main objective of the tournament. Deck She uses a mono-Light Civilization deck and like Lucifer, it is centered around Angel Command Dragons and Justice Wings. Light Civilization: *Alcadeias D, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Baronarde, Glorious Wings *Bonsowaru, Dragon Elemental Admiral *Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *Dekodekko Dekorianu Pikkappikka III, Brave Dragon Elemental *DNA Spark *Dragon's Sign *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Espowaru, Heaven's Dragon Spirit *Everrose, Dragon Edge *Gaga Pikarian *Glory Snow *Heaven's Gate *Justice Plan *Master Spark *Nouvelle Baula, White Wall Dragon Elemental *Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero *Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental *Super Eternal Spark *Valhalla Master, Spark Dragon Elemental *Zeek Cavalie, Dragon King of Spirits *Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral Hyperspatial Zone *Javeleon, Beast Spear Leosaiyu, Beast Cathedral Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint }} She uses a mono-Fire Civilization deck during the exhibition match to complement with her teammates combinations. *Jackpot Batoriser Trivia *She is one of the few female characters that Kojiro did not get infatuated with. From this it can be assumed that her appearance is quite plain to him. *She is known as "Monstrous Powered Bald Headed Girl" (怪力デコ) on Helen's phone. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character